Aqua's Foot Party
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: Once again chased by toads, Aqua and Kazuma get more what they bargained for, but when a tug-of-war between Kazuma and one of the toads over Aqua goes awry, something about Aqua herself catches the sight of the toads.


''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KAZUMAAA!''

''Don't blame me. It was your magic that woke the toads up!''

Aqua and Kazuma run away from a swarm of giant toads, and to make matters worse, neither Darkness nor Megumin are present, as Darkness is too busy collecting scattered teapots around Axel while Megumin tries to perfect her explosion magic at a desert. No one will help Aqua and Kazuma out of their predicament.

Suddenly, one of the toads catches Aqua by her right ankle.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!'' Aqua cried very loudly.

''Aqua!'' Kazuma cries out for her, quickly grabbing Aqua's right hand to stop the toad from eating her.

Kazuma immediately tries to pull Aqua free from the toad's tongue, but the toad has a tight grip on Aqua's ankle. The toad responds by pulling Aqua closer to its mouth. It's a tug of war between Kazuma and the toad over Aqua.

''SAVE ME, KAZUMA!'' Aqua bellows out to Kazuma, completely terrified of the toad.

''I'm trying.'' Kazuma replied frantically, pulling Aqua as hard as he could.

Kazuma pulls Aqua's hand tightly, but the toad's grip is even tighter. As the tug of war continues, the toad's grip on Aqua's ankle starts to slip to the point that it's only able to pull her right thigh-high boot. Kazuma, seeing this, successfully pulls Aqua away from the toad, releasing her from its grip, though Aqua's right boot gets pulled off by the toad in the process, exposing her right socked foot in full view of the toad.

''Are you alright?'' Kazuma asked Aqua, trying to reassure her.

Unfortunately, all Kazuma got was Aqua muttering in gibberish, clearly traumatized by the tug of war between the former and the toad. As Kazuma shakes Aqua in an attempt to restore her sanity, the toad's eyes instantly become fixated on Aqua's right socked foot, even as the other toads arrive at the scene. As the toads surround Kazuma and Aqua, Kazuma readies his sword, hellbent on protecting Aqua from them, but the toads stop moving as soon as they surround the two adventurers.

''That's strange. I wonder why they stopped.'' Kazuma said, puzzled by the toads' behaviour.

He turns his attention to the toad still in front of him while Aqua finally regains her composure, albeit still wary of the toads now surrounding her and Kazuma.

Kazuma, however, sees Aqua's sock, realizing that the sight of her socked foot is the reason why the toads suddenly stopped closing in.

''What are you looking at?'' Aqua asked Kazuma.

She soon takes a look at her sock, realizing she lost her right boot, but then she looks at the toads, finally understanding why the toads stopped.

''So the toads stopped because of my socks?'' Aqua asked Kazuma.

''I think they prefer what's underneath them.'' Kazuma answered.

''My feet?'' Aqua asked again.

''I think so.'' Kazuma replied.

''If you say so.'' Aqua said. ''I can't believe I'm doing this.''

With great reluctance, Aqua takes off her left thigh-high boot and both her socks, exposing her perfectly pedicured bare feet for all to see. The toads become easily entranced by the sight of Aqua's bare feet.

''Aqua. It's working!'' Kazuma said, noticing the toads being entranced by her bare feet.

''I never thought that the only things that stopped those toads from eating me is my own bare feet.'' Aqua said.

''Well, then. If the toads like my feet so much, I may as well make them go crazy. After all, I am a goddess.''

Aqua lifts her left leg up, pointing her toes upward to arouse the toads even more. To demonstrate her control over the toads, Aqua uses her toes to cast a water spell up to the sky, creating a makeshift water fountain with her toes through the spell.

''I don't understand Aqua at all.'' Kazuma murmured. ''How much water can she control with her toes?''

Just then, Megumin arrives, having finished her explosion magic training at the desert, and she's shocked at what she's seeing.

''Is it just me or is Aqua mesmerizing the toads with her feet?'' Megumin asks.

''Yep, she is.'' Kazuma replied.

''If that's the case, I'm ready to blow the toads away right now with my new and improved explosion magic.'' Megumin said.

''WAIT!'' Kazuma bellowed to stop Megumin, knowing full well that the toads could get angry if Aqua's barefoot performance is interrupted.

''Awwww. Come on.'' Megumin said exasperatedly. ''This is my chance to get you guys out of this mess.''

''Please let Aqua do her thing.'' Kazuma replied.

With a long sigh, Megumin finally lowers her magical staff, albeit reluctantly.

''So you think what Aqua is doing is going to make the toads go away.'' Megumin said.

''I sure hope so.'' Kazuma replied. ''It seems the toads are truly obsessed with Aqua's feet.''

One of the toads suddenly rolls over on its back, exposing its belly.

Aqua, seeing the toad roll over, stops conjuring water with her feet immediately. Aqua is puzzled on the toad's behaviour, but then realizes what the toad intends for her to do.

''You want me to stand on you with my bare feet?'' Aqua asked the toad.

The toad's response is nothing but a gurgle, though it meant an affirmative answer to Aqua's question.

''Ummmm. OK.'' Aqua said.

As Aqua walks towards the toad, she flashes back to her previous encounters with the toads themselves, remembering how she was eaten so many times by them in the past. As she reminisces on the encounters with the toads, she pondered on the toads' recent behaviour around her.

''So the toads actually love barefoot goddesses. Well, I think it's the best time to put all these bad moments with the toads behind me. Then again, I do look much prettier when I'm barefoot. Now them, as of today, I am a barefoot goddess.''

With her mind clearly at ease, Aqua steps on the toad's belly and nudges her right foot on it. The toad then lies still as Aqua continues to rub her right foot against its belly. Kazuma and Megumin, their mouths agape, could hardly believe what they're seeing.

''You like that. Huh?'' Aqua asked the toad.

The toad's response turned out to be a loud croak, so loud that it blew Kazuma and Megumin onto the ground headfirst.

''Aqua's really full of herself this time.'' Kazuma said, his voice barely muffled by the grass.

Aqua laughs maniacally as she continues rubbing her right foot against the toad's belly. The other toads gather around and roll over on their backs as well.

''You want more?'' Aqua asked.

''Oh dear.'' Megumin said.

Aqua, after a momentary pause, immediately said:

''Alright, then. Let's do this.''

Aqua jumps off the toad's belly and starts running toward the other toads. As soon as she goes to the nearest toad, she jumps towards it, propelling herself with her water magic through her bare feet. As she rolls in mid-air, she falls onto the toad, ready to land on its belly with her bare feet.


End file.
